The closest prior art known is U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,203; 09/22/53 to F. J. Kozacka for CURRENT-LIMITING FUSE. This patent discloses a fuse having one or more fusible elements of a singel metal, rather than a fuse having a composite fusible element made of two different metals. While the fuse according to the above patent and the fuse according to this invention are based on the same principle, the instant fuse has great advantages over the above prior art fuse--particularly as current-carrying capacity is concerned--as will become more apparent from what follows.